2026 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series (JacksFuture)
2026 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series The 2026 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series was the 78th season of professional stock car racing in the United States, and the 55th season of the modern-era cup series season. William Byron enters as the defending champion, while Ryan Reed is the defending Daytona 500 champion. The season saw 18 different winners across 36 races. JD Motorsports 0:Garrett Smithley (Restrictor Plates Only) Stewart Haas Racing 00:Cole Custer 4:Ross Chastain 8:John Hunter Nemechek 14:Daniel Hemric Chip Ganassi Racing 1:Tyler Reddick 42:Kyle Larson Team Penske 2:Chase Briscoe 12:Ryan Blaney 22:Joey Logano Richard Childress Racing 3:Austin Dillon 27:Chris Buescher 31:Ty Dillon 33:Austin Theriault Hendrick Motorsports 5:Brennan Poole 9:Chase Elliott 24:William Byron 88:Alex Bowman Roush Fenway Racing 6:Darrell Wallace Jr 16:Todd Gilliland 17:Ricky Stenhouse Jr 99:Ryan Reed JR Motorsports 7:Jeffrey Earnhardt Joe Gibbs Racing 11:Matt Tifft 18:Kyle Busch 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones Germain Burton Racing 13:Harrison Burton Wood Brothers 21:Ty Majeski GMS Racing 23:Spencer Gallagher Chris Cockrum Racing 25:Chris Cockrum (Restrictor Plates Only) JGL Racing 28:Noah Gragson Go FAS racing 32:Trevor Bayne (Restrictor Plates Only) RSS Racing 39:Ryan Sieg Richard Petty Motorsports 43:Dakoda Armstrong 44:Spencer Davis Precision Motorsports 46:Tyler Dippel ® JTG Daughtery Racing 47:Chris Eggleston Rick Ware Racing 51:Cody Ware (3 races) 51:Doug Coby (6 races) 51:Kevin O'Connell (2 races) Premium Motorsports 15:Collin Cabre (Daytona 500 only) 55:Julia Landauer (7 races) 55:Collin Cabre (5 races) 55:Ryan Preece (18 races) 55:Chase Cabre ® (5 races) 68:Ryan Preece (Daytona 500 only) 98:Chase Cabre (Daytona 500 only) TriStar Motorsports 72:Ben Kennedy ® (Daytona 500 only) Furniture Row Racing 77:Christopher Bell 78:Chandler Smith 79:Kyle Benjamin Brandonbilt Motorsports 86:Brandon Brown King Autosport 90:Alon Day (2 Races) 90:Sheldon Creed (32 Races) Leavine Family Racing 95:Matt DiBenedetto (Restrictor Plates Only) Gaunt Brothers Racing 96:Cayden Lapcevich ® (Daytona 500 only) Calendar. Date. Pole. Winner NAPA Clash at Daytona. February 14. Joey Logano. Matt Tifft Can Am Duel 1. February 19. Chase Elliott. Darrell Wallace Jr Can Am Duel 2. February 19. William Byron. Chase Briscoe 1:Daytona. February 22. Chase Elliott. Austin Dillon 2:Atlanta. March 1. Erik Jones. Joey Logano 3:Las Vegas. March 8. Joey Logano. Erik Jones 4:Phoenix. March 15. Kyle Busch. Cole Custer 5:Fontana. March 22. Chase Elliott. Kyle Busch 6:Martinsville. March 29. Todd Gilliland. Ross Chastain 7:Richmond. April 11. Matt Tifft. Matt Tifft 8:Texas. April 19. Erik Jones. Erik Jones 9:Bristol. April 26. Chase Elliott. Erik Jones 10:Talladega. May 4*. Matt Tifft. Ryan Reed 11:Kansas. May 9. Todd Gilliland. Todd Gilliland All Star Race. May 16. Joey Logano. Erik Jones 12:Charlotte. May 24. Christopher Bell. Chandler Smith 13:Iowa. May 31. Chandler Smith. Kyle Busch 14:Pocono. June 7. Ty Majeski. Joey Logano 15:Michigan. June 14. Kyle Larson. Kyle Larson 16:Sonoma. June 28. John Hunter Nemechek. Daniel Suarez 17:Daytona. July 5*. Todd Gilliland. Todd Gilliland 18:Chicago. July 12. Chase Elliott. William Byron 19:Kentucky. July 18. Erik Jones. Chase Briscoe 20:New Hampshire. July 26. Matt Tifft. William Byron 21:Gateway. August 1. Joey Logano. Kyle Busch 22:Watkins Glen. August 9. Joey Logano. Chandler Smith 23:Bristol. August 15. Joey Logano. Erik Jones 24:Indianapolis GP. August 23. Darrell Wallace Jr. Ryan Blaney 25:Darlington. September 6. Cole Custer. Chase Elliott 26:Indianapolis. September 13. Daniel Hemric. Alex Bowman Playoff Races 27:Las Vegas. September 20. Erik Jones. Joey Logano 28:Richmond. September 27. William Byron. Matt Tifft 29:Dover. October 4. Todd Gilliland. Ross Chastain 30:Charlotte Roval. October 11. John Hunter Nemechek. Chase Elliott 31:Martinsville. October 19*. Kyle Busch. Ryan Blaney 32:Talladega. October 25. Ryan Reed. Chris Buescher 33:Atlanta. November 1. William Byron. Kyle Busch 34:Texas. November 8. Cole Custer. Matt Tifft 35:Phoenix. November 15. Kyle Busch. Cole Custer 36:Homestead Miami. November 22. Erik Jones. Todd Gilliland *race postponed #race shortened Final standings. Wins 1.Erik Jones. 4 2.Joey Logano. 3 3.Kyle Busch. 4 4.William Byron. 2 5.Ryan Reed%. 1 6.Ryan Blaney%. 2 7.Cole Custer#. 2 8.Chase Elliott%. 2 9.Ross Chastain%. 2 10.Daniel Suarez#. 1 11.Kyle Larson*. 1 12.Matt Tifft#. 3 13.Todd Gilliland#. 3 14.Chandler Smith*. 2 15.Alex Bowman*. 1 16.Austin Dillon*. 1 17.Christopher Bell. 0 18.Daniel Hemric. 0 19.Chase Briscoe. 1 20.Ricky Stenhouse Jr. 0 21.John Hunter Nemechek. 0 22.Justin Allgaier. 0 23.Chris Buescher. 1 24.Brennan Poole. 0 25.Ty Majeski (RY) 0 26.Kyle Benjamin. 0 27.Dakoda Armstrong. 0 28.Tyler Reddick. 0 29.Ty Dillon. 0 30.Brandon Jones. 0 31.Darrell Wallace Jr. 0 32.Noah Gragson ® 0 33.Harrison Burton. 0 34.Spencer Gallagher 0 35.Chris Eggleston. 0 36.Spencer Davis. 0 37.Ryan Sieg. 0 38.Brandon Brown. 0 39.Ryan Preece. 0 40.Sheldon Creed. 0 41.Matt DiBenedetto. 0 42.Julia Landauer. 0 43.Tyler Dippel ® 0 44.Cody Ware. 0 45.Garrett Smithley. 0 46.Chase Cabre ® 0 47.Ben Kennedy ® 0 48.Trevor Bayne. 0 49.Alon Day. 0 50.Doug Coby. 0 51.Cayden Lapcevich ® 0 52.Collin Cabre. 0 53.Kevin O'Connell. 0 54.Chris Cockrum. 0 %means eliminated in 3rd round #means eliminated in 2nd round *means eliminated in 1st round Category:JacksFuture Category:Sports Category:Racing Category:Cars